Professor
by albe-chan
Summary: An old Professor is back at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't be more thrilled. In more ways than one. Who cares if it's the Professor? And who cares about former flames? Basically SMUT. SLASH. SEX. MATURE. HPRL. RLGW. HPGW. For Decimare. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **yet MORE smutty slash-y greatness. The pairing was StrawberryPunk's (come on, did you expect otherwise?) idea but the story is mine…my own…MY PRECIOUS!! Ahem…apologies for that. Here we go!! Cheers.

PS. – So I got the best idea for this, and it will be ongoing! Yay…prolly 5-7 chapters methinks.

---------

Remus Lupin sighed. It was lovely to be back at Hogwarts teaching. Absolutely lovely. With Sirius gone it had become woefully dreadfully boring, and he spent far too much time wallowing in his own self-pity.

He sighed as he settled into his new-old office. Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Art Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… It sounded so much better than Remus Lupin, werewolf.

Yes, it was a good thing, being back. He had a fresh new start and…well after the Ministry a year and a half ago…he sure as hell could use one.

--

Harry Potter was home. Back at Hogwarts for his last year of schooling then…then off to vanquish Voldie he supposed, but at least he still had one year left. And he was a seventh year, which meant he would undoubtedly be lording over all the younger students. Hooray!

And even better, Professor Lupin, or Remus, was back! It just made the whole experience fifty times better. He had missed Lupin. The man had taught him more than Patronuses… He had met his parents through that man, and Sirius too (though he had gone to join his parents), and for that Harry would be forever grateful.

He smiled as he made his way up to the common room, Hermione jabbering away about SPEW next to him. He would go visit Remus this evening after curfew. Yes…a nice cup of tea and a visit was just what he needed.

--

"Harry!"

"Hello Re-Professor. Had a good summer?" Harry winced at his own question as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off. Bad question.

"Not bad considering. And yourself?"

"Fine I guess." There was a slightly awkward pause, then Remus opened his arms, and Harry grinned and hugged him.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry."

"You too Remus. I mean Professor. Sorry."

Remus smirked, a bit of Marauder sparkle in his eye. "Harry, you snuck out to see me, I hardly think formalities matter anymore."

Harry laughed. So he had… "Alright. Fair enough…so…"

"So. Look at you, all grown up Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked. "Oh yeah…I'm downright mature now." He sipped some of the tea Lupin had made for him.

Remus giggled. Something about Harry was different. It was less 'I'm having tea with my murdered best friend's son' and more 'I'm hanging about talking with a good friend'. He liked it. It was almost like what he had had with Sirius, only…less casual intimacy. And, obviously, no shagging.

As the chat progressed, Remus found that once he had thought of shagging and Harry in the same thought train, in the very same compartment of said train, currently on top of him, ravaging the boy's mouth – okay, so he was a bit distracted. He had never even imagined it could be remotely imaginable.

He had been with Sirius for…well ever, and now that…well he had to get out there, didn't he? And so what if he was remotely attracted to Harry. It's not like Harry felt the same, right? Right. And then there was the whole ethics of him being the teacher. So wither way, there was no chance. So it was okay to fantasize. Exactly.

"…eh, Remus? …Remus…are you okay?"

He came back to himself and blinked at Harry, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks. Oh dear… He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Just drifted off for a second."

Harry looked at him. "You're blushing. …Were you thinking about…about him?" Remus' eyes softened at mention of him. "I mean, you don't have to tell me," Harry added quickly. "But, if you…want to…"

"Sort of. I was thinking how I think Sirius would want me to move on. I've been terribly lonely lately Harry."

"You don't have to be!" said Harry rather fiercely. "I will stay with you." Remus chuckled and Harry smiled.

There was a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward, and the silence billowed between them. Harry sipped the last of his tea from his seat on the corner of Remus' desk, setting his cup down; he looked at Remus, who tried not to stare back at Harry. It was hard though.

Remus set his own cup aside, and fiddled with the buttons on his cardigan, eyes slanting over at Harry. Then, the next time he opened his eyes, he was kissing Harry, his tongue sliding over the seam of the teen's lips, delighting when they opened. Then he realized he was kissing a student, and pulled back roughly.

Harry looked at him, confused. Remus blushed hard. "Harry I'm so sorry, I…I don't know what came over me."

"We…we…"

Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Back for less than a week and he was going round kissing students. Great.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking into Remus' thoughts.

"Harry, I'm your Professor, it's not right-"

"Says who? I'm an adult, Remus. I don't have a problem. Unless…unless you do."

"It's not like that." Remus stood up, he had to move, Harry was tempting as sin. Fucking Merlin…

Harry stood up as well, pulling his Professor and friend toward him, pressing their bodies flush, and capturing Remus' lips. Remus' resistances lasted all of half a second, and then he was caught up in kissing the boy. He ran his hands through the messy hair, tugging him closer by the collar, while Harry's hands slid up underneath his shirt.

Soon they were both panting for oxygen, and Remus moved his lips down the youth's neck, biting, licking and kissing ravenously, making Harry gasp and moan.

He pulled Harry's trousers and underwear down swiftly, pulling away to stare at the lithe body of his lover, making Harry blush hard. Remus smirked and caressed the long hard length of phallus. The boy's breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered shut. "Look at me." He struggled to lift his heavy lids again. Remus felt his own arousal sharpen, his cock throbbing.

"Remus…" Harry whispered hoarsely, eyes hazy and clouded with lust and desire. Remus pressed his body against the boy's.

"What do you want Harry?"

"Oh…I want you. I need you."

Remus stroked his cock gently, kissing a dangerous trail down the Chosen One's neck to his shoulder. His tongue swirled over a nipple, and kept moving down, and Harry gulped, knowing what was undoubtedly coming.

His professor kissed the length of his manhood almost reverently, eyes flicking up to meet Harry's gaze as he took the velvety head into his mouth, sucking on it, making Harry gasp and pull in his stomach.

"Ohh…oh fuck," he moaned. He bucked forward and Remus let Harry slide his cock deep into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. "Remus…oh my God…Remus, I'm…I'm going to…ah!"

Remus pulled back at the last possible second, denying Harry his release, making him shiver with pent up need. "No, no Harry," he murmured hotly into his ear. He licked the lobe, nipping at it. "The first time I come in you, I'm going to be balls deep in your ass."

Harry moaned as his cock throbbed delectably.

Remus would have preferred to take Harry from the front, head on as it were, but as he didn't wish to make it uncomfortable, he turned Harry to bend him over his desk. He finally freed his own raging hard on, the sensation of his hot cock in the cooler air making him shiver. Mmm…yes.

He muttered a spell, and then Harry felt cool, lubricated fingers pressing into his. He tensed, and Remus paused. "Try to relax Harry…" Harry tried, and apparently it was sufficient enough, as Remus slid two fingers into the squirming boy. He stretched and scissored them, dragging them over Harry's prostate. Harry moaned.

The next thing Harry knew, something altogether much longer and harder and thicker than fingers pressed to his anus, and before he could open his mouth to protest, Remus slid his cock in to the hilt. Harry went rigid, then relaxed, moaning as the prick pressed into his prostate. Fuck that felt good…

Remus chuckled, fighting his own impending sense of discovery. Harry was tight and hot, and his cock was compressed so fully, he thought for a moment he might just lose it then and there. He pulled out, gasping in time with Harry, then shoved himself back in. Harry felt his legs turn to jelly as Remus pounded in and out of his ass, making him whimper and groan with the pleasure of it all.

And then, from nowhere, Harry was hit by the most exquisite and complete orgasm he had ever experience. His stomach pulled in sharply, semen erupting forcefully from his cock, his arse clenching delightfully around Remus' cock. Remus lost it then, and felt himself pulled down with Harry into the soupy, heavy, intoxicating heights of pleasure.

Remus withdrew and fell into his desk chair, legs trembling, as Harry held onto the desk, panting and limp. When their heart rates came back to normal, and their wits returned to them, they hurriedly pulled on their clothes. Remus magicked the door locked, and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"That was…" Remus began, but Harry put a finger over his lips.

"I know." He curled up, wrapping his arms around Lupin's neck.

Lupin fought to find the right words. "Harry, I'm still your teacher…"

"I know," Harry sighed. He sat up. "But I want to be with you."

Remus sighed. "I know." He was too tired and contented to argue now. He glanced at the clock. "You had better go before curfew."

Harry nodded and stood, and Remus walked him to the door. Just before he opened it, Harry pulled Remus to him again, kissing him with nearly bruising force. Remus kissed back, rumpling the already rumpled mess of hair, until Harry slid out from under him. "Night Remus."

Lupin looked after Harry, then down at his semi-erect cock, and back to Harry again. Damn.

--

Harry strolled into the common room, looking devilishly shagged, and Ginny Weasley looked away. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She would _not_ cry. She hazarded another peek at him as he headed up to bed. He'd definitely just been with someone just now.

She sighed. She wouldn't cry… No… Ginny Weasley would get even.

---------

**Author's Note: **AHH!! It's 4:20. Must go do some…stuff… Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **yay! New chapter…um…expect more Ginny, more slash and smut, and…perhaps some angst. YAY! Hope you all enjoy! Cheers lovelies.

---------

Did you see him last night? I mean _honestly_," Hermione sighed. Ginny sighed too, and her friend, misinterpreting it, put a hand on her arm. "Sorry… Try not to let it bother you though."

Ginny nodded. It didn't bother her, really. She knew she could do better. And she knew how, too. As soon as she found out whom Harry was with, she would break them up…easy as that. She just wished Hermione would stop talking about it.

"Good. Come on, I need to find Ron and get him to talk to Harry."

Ginny followed along. Harry Potter would rue the day he dumped her.

--

Remus couldn't keep his eyes from Harry. It was impossible. Every time in the week that followed Harry looked at him, all Remus could think about was Harry, naked and writhing beneath him as he fucked him. It was maddening.

He had set his seventh years chapter questions in the text, and they worked on them silently, but for the scratch of quill over parchment. Remus glanced freely at Harry over his marking, trying not to think about him, and failing abysmally.

He watched as Ron whispered something to Harry, and as Harry whispered back. "This is a silent activity," he said, and caught Harry's eye as he looked up.

He marked some more pages and glanced up at the youth again to find him whispering again to Ron, and cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, please be _silent_. You will see me after class."

Harry bit back his grin, and tried to look disappointed. "Sorry," Ron mouthed and he shrugged.

When the bell rang and the class made to clear out, packing up their things, Harry took much longer to complete his, promising to meet up with Ron and Hermione as soon as he was done. He then made his way up to Lupin's desk, reaching it just as the door closed behind the last student.

"Just because of last night doesn't mean you can talk in my classes Harry," said Remus softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Remus smiled, standing. "Alright." He came round the desk, pulling Harry to him. He kissed him, smiling as Harry's lips parted immediately, and sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. They kissed for several long moments before Remus pulled away. "Meet me tonight, in my office, at eleven. Wear the Cloak and use the Map." Harry nodded, and Remus extracted himself from Harry. "Good. Now off with you."

Harry smiled and exited, tossing Lupin one more smoldering look over his shoulder, and practically skipping down to Lunch.

--

Ginny watched from around the corner. Professor Lupin's class…could it be? No… She watched as Lupin exited a few moments later, humming to himself, and smiling softly. Ginny turned and hurried back down the corridor.

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry…

--

Harry's knock sounded at precisely eleven. Remus grinned and tried to stay the beating of his heart. Breathe Lupin…breathe…you're not some over-eager fourth year. Just be calm… He opened the door, and felt Harry brush by him, the touch sending shivers of pleasure up his arm and to his brain. Making him a little dizzy.

Then Harry pulled the Cloak off with a flourish, and his heart started racing. Damn, so much for that… He growled lightly in the back of his throat, wanting to throw the boy over the nearest hard surface as fuck him until he couldn't stand. Harry looked back at him, oblivious to the turn his Professor's thoughts had made.

Then Harry felt himself pulled recklessly forward, their mouths crashing together like some cataclysmic meeting of two gods, and clothes were hurriedly ripped off.

Remus moved forward, holding Harry close, until he pressed the Boy Who Lived into the wall, grinding their pelvises together. Remus was hot and hard, and as he pulled Harry's belt viciously open, he kissed him thoroughly.

Harry stood there, his knees turned to mush, holding onto Remus to keep him up, as he shoved his Professor's trousers and underwear down to pool around his ankles, grabbing greedily at the length of his rock hard cock. Remus grunted appreciatively, and thrust against Harry's soft hands. God that felt so good…

His mouth worked down, over Harry's neck, biting and kissing with abandon, not caring that the boy would undoubtedly have a hickey or two from their meeting. "Fuck Harry, I need you so bad…" he whispered harshly. It was true.

Harry moaned in reply. "Mmm…yes…"

"Tell me you want it Harry…I want to hear you say it."

"Oh Remus…oh God…fuck me…" Remus was playing with the youth's cock, teasing him. "Mmm…please, fuck me Remus."

Remus smiled. "Yes. That's it…I want you hoarse from shouting my name Harry," he murmured, lifting one leg over his hip and pressing the head of his cock to Harry's entrance. In one swift, well-executed move, he had buried himself in the shuddering youth. Harry slid down the wall slightly, and Remus pushed against him harder to keep him upright.

He set a dizzying pace as he slammed in and out of Harry's ass, taking deep carnal satisfaction from fucking him. Sweat trickled down his back and brow, the room was stifling, but he didn't pause. If anything, he only thrust harder and deeper, ripping the veritable screams of ecstasy from Harry's larynx.

"Yes Harry," Remus moaned, feeling his own impending orgasm. "Yes…come for me…yes…ohh…"

"Remus!" Harry shouted, semen exploding from the tip of his cock, which Remus had been pumping in time to his thrusts. His eyes rolled back and he sagged against the wall, as he felt Remus filling his arse with his own seed.

When he pulled out, Harry gasped lightly, but in truth he hardly felt it. His body was still thrumming and buzzing from the intensity of his release.

"That…that…oh my…wow." It was all Harry could manage, but it was enough.

Remus licked the trickle of sweat that he envied as it slid into the hollow under Harry's Adam's apple. "Mmm…don't think you're finishing that easily Harry. I still have plans for you tonight…"

Harry shivered, and he felt his arousal poke its head up again. Remus pulled him over to the desk, sitting down in his chair, and pulling Harry horizontally over his lap, buttocks raised to the cool air. Harry gasped. Lupin wasn't going to…

The sharp hard smack that came over his bottom confirmed it. What Harry didn't expect, was how much he rather enjoyed it. Despite the residual sting, there was also a pleasurable throb from his cock, as it rose to attention again.

Remus let his hands glide over Harry's now rather red buttocks. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry murmured through a haze of pleasure as Remus was now playing absently with his opening.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"The getting fucked up against a wall or the spank?"

Remus smirked. "Both."

"Yes…to both."

Lupin caressed Harry's backside some more before he delivered several more blows, making Harry wince, but remain silent, but for the stifled moans that came after each. Remus smiled, spreading Harry's cheeks.

Harry tensed until he felt something warm and wet over his sphincter. With a start, he realized it was his professor's tongue. The kinky old bastard! Merlin…it felt fucking amazing too…

He moaned freely, feeling another orgasm approaching. But this pleasure wasn't to last. Remus sat him up on the desk, pulling his hips forward, and pressing his own cock to Harry's arse once more. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and Remus shoved himself almost brutally in. Harry simply moaned as Remus instantly set a frantic pace.

He fucked him hard and fast, reveling in the sheer debauchery of it, and knowing his young lover was enjoying every second of it just as much, if not more. In fact, form Harry's incoherent moaning and mumbling, he was willing to bet it was quite a lot more.

Testes slapping out a jumbled Morse code with every thrust and pulling out against Harry's buttocks, the Boy Who Lived was in heaven. …Or somewhere _really_ fucking close. Every thrust set his prostate screaming in ecstasy, and pleasure hummed through his veins like liquid fire.

Just when he through he would be devoured by it, Remus stopped, fully inside the younger man, and let himself go, his stomach contracting tightly, eyes clenching shut with the force of his release, and Harry screamed his own release at the feeling of being filled to the brim with hot, salty come.

Remus fell onto his student, exhausted and limp and sweating, and Harry merely tried to breathe beneath him. It was hard.

"I think…" he panted, "I may have…learned my…lesson. Not to…talk…in class."

Remus chuckled as his heart tried to get its beating under control again. "Good."

--

Ginny arched a brow as the lofty moans reached her ears even down the corridor. Had whoever was in there not heard of Silencing Charms? Apparently not… Bloody pair of slags. That's what they were…

She pushed the thought aside as her ex-boyfriend emerged form the DADA office. Ginny scowled as he giggled at something someone said, and then, as he leaned in for a goodbye kiss. He looked as though he had just fought off a hundred Dementors he was so rumpled.

Then she saw him pull back, and Professor Lupin, to whom he was attached, went with him a ways. Ginny bit back her gasp.

Scratch that. It looked like he had just fought off a randy old Professor who had a taste for famous wizards! And lost!! Horribly!!

She narrowed her eyes. So…Professor Lupin then… she would need a well-laid plan. And undoubtedly a shorter skirt. It was time to find out if the good Professor treated _all_ of his students to late night studying sessions…

And with a grin, she slipped back round the corner and up to Gryffindor Tower, hoping to get there before or after Harry.

---------

**Author's Note: **well…this kind of got…graphic. Heh…my bad? Anyhow, I'm sure all you perverts enjoyed yourselves, and I know it's a smidge short, but MEH. You will have more soon. Love! Cheers.

PS. – I am APPALLED that only one person got the significance of 4:20…Shame on you all I say…time to get in touch with your inner hippy people. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **LMAO. Wow…you all REALLY hate Ginny, don't you? LOL. Well she's not going anywhere, and I think after this chapter I had better run and hide before an angry mob mauls me with pitchforks. Or sporks. That…would be bad. But here you all are anyway. Enjoy! XD Cheers!!

---------

Ginny Weasley was doing atrociously in his classes. Remus knew this, and yet, for a month, he let it slide. He thought perhaps, maybe, it was her still emotional over her split with Harry (it was common fodder for the gossips that he overheard in his classes). But by the time Halloween rolled around, he knew it must be something else.

He sighed. He vaguely recalled the redhead from his last stint at Hogwarts. She had been a bright and rather eager second year then. And now she was (to him anyway) still a bright young witch, but with much more…ahem, mature, figure, and much more attitude. But lately, she looked rather surly and angry, which he had just put down to teenage rebellion. But now her grades were slipping and he had to intervene.

It was odd really. He new she had been in the DA with Harry and Hermione and her brothers. Hell, he'd seen her hex the bejesus out of the twins on more than one occasion. He knew she could do the work he assigned, she just…didn't.

His sixth years were packing up after lessons that afternoon, and Ginny was talking animatedly to one of her friends. "Miss Weasley, if you could stay after class please."

Ginny swallowed her smile, choosing irritation instead. "See you later," she said to her friends, who cast sympathetic looks.

Ginny made her way up to the front of the class, glad she had worn the uber short skirt today. She saw Remus' eyes slide over the vast, silky expanse of legs, and then back to her eyes. "Ginny," he said soberly, spreading her last several piece of homework and tests on the desk, "would you care to tell me why you've not been doing any of the assigned homework? Or why your test scores have been so low, but you seem able to remember it well enough when I call on you?"

Ginny looked up at him and smirked. It was disarming, and Remus found himself shuffling papers to avoid looking at it. "This isn't a laughing matter Ginny," he sighed.

"You look tired Professor." She leaned over his desk and Remus pushed himself away, rubbing his eyes. He was. Full moon was coming soon, and he'd been up half the night before with Harry. Damn, he wasn't as young as he used to be…

Ginny came around the desk, half sitting, half leaning on it, facing him, her smirk blossoming into a full blown smile. Remus looked at her, clearing his throat to return to the situation at hand.

"So what should we do about your grades Ginny?"

The redhead shrugged, staring at the floor. Her smile faded and she looked up through her lashes at him. "Maybe you could tutor me…I know Harry's been getting extra help lately."

Remus froze. Did she know? No…no she couldn't. Could she? Oh Merlin, what if she knew?? No matter, all he had to do was play it safe, and it would be alright. "This isn't about Harry."

"Really? I think it just might be. I mean…I'm not a fool Remus. The guy who taught the DA needing extra help? Please…"

Remus swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. Damn…damn…DAMN! "What Harry and I do in his extra lessons isn't-"

"I know what you do in your 'extra lessons'." She laughed and suddenly, Remus was on his feet.

"This has gone far enough Ginny. Far enough. Now if you can't manage to bring your grade up, I will be forced to contact your parents, whom I'm sure would have plenty to say."

Ginny pouted rather seductively. "Aww…now you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"You have no idea what I would and wouldn't do to you Miss Weasley."

Her smirk slipped back onto her lips. "I know what I'd like you to do to me…" Then she was standing, pressing every inch of her delectable body into his. It was too close to the full…Remus felt himself losing control as her pelvis rubbed suggestively against his, and it took all his willpower not to pin her down and fuck the sense out of her right there.

Then her lips were ghosting over his, her breath warm and mingling with his own. "We both want this…please Remus?"

Remus felt his control slip, his mouth crashing down onto hers fully, his tongue hungrily spearing into her mouth, ravaging it. Ginny moaned softly, and surrendered to the kiss, letting him have his way with her, pressing her back to lie on his desk.

He was eager for her, and pulled her blouse undone with ferocious haste, revealing her bra-clad bosom. He kissed all along the tops of her breasts, not bothering to unhook her bra, simply shoving it up over the generous mounds to lick her nipples.

Ginny's legs parted of their own accord as her head dropped back. Remus suckled greedily at her breasts as his hands lifted her skirt and sent her panties slithering to the floor.

Long nimble fingers pushed into her soaking pussy, making her moan and gasp. They slid in as far as they could go and back out, his thumb rubbing deliciously over her clit, making her whimper with need. Remus nipped at her hard nipple as he gently pinched her button, and she yelped, but his fingers continued pumping in and out of her, and she was left with only a burning pleasure thrumming up her veins.

Suddenly, Remus pulled back. Ginny looked up, her eyes dark with lust, and was about to protest, but Remus simply dropped his trousers and underwear and cast a Silencing Charm around the room.

Their mouths meshed once more, and he parted her legs further, moving between them and pressing the impressive head of his phallus against her. "Tell me you want it," he rasped.

"Mmm…yes, I want it…God I want it…"

He thrust into her without pretence, his cock embedded to the hilt in the tight warmth of her. Ginny gasped breathlessly, arching wildly. Remus grunted at the sensation of him gripping her form the inside out. She was like a glove around his member, and it was driving him wild.

He pulled out and slid back in, fucking her slowly and deeply for several long moments, simply feeling her around him. She was so hot and willing…Merlin…

His cock throbbed with the intensity of his own arousal, and he slowly began picking up his pace. Ramming in and out of her like a madman, in a matter of minutes, he was sweaty and breathless from fucking her, delighting in every groan and moan and whimper she made.

He felt her convulse around him as she reached her orgasm before him, her nails biting into his neck, her screams of pleasure echoing dully around them. He was so close…

Then, with limbs like jelly, Ginny pushed him back, causing him to pull out of her, and in the next breath, she was n her knees, his cock before her, hard and covered in her own essence. Then, without hesitation, she took the engorged bit of flesh into her mouth and sucked deeply, making Remus' hands clench convulsively.

The velvety head of his member prodded the back of her throat, and she moaned, making Remus shiver with the pleasure of it all. And when he felt her small, soft hands stroking his balls, he lost it, and with a heroic shout and grunt, he came, his eyes verily rolling back into their sockets.

When he managed to open them once more, he found he was sitting in his chair once more, and Ginny was buttoning her shirt.

She winked at him, and with a relatively chaste kiss on his cheek, she departed, swinging her hips and smiling. Remus stared after her. Did that just…happen?

--

Remus heard the gentle knock on his office door and the smile that lit his face rose unbidden, and unstoppable. "Come in" he said, trying to bite back the goofy grin he knew to be spreading over his lips, but was horrendously unsuccessful. He lifted his eyes and the smile grew in the heartbeat before he realized the person entering his office was not Harry Potter.

Ginny smiled back at him even as his own grin faltered and faded. "Look, I just wanted to say that what happened this afternoon…well it was a one time thing, yeah? It just…won't work…I mean, you're a teacher and…I'm not even sure I like you that way. No offence."

Remus nodded dumbly as his lupine senses took over. He could smell her arousal, the lying bitch. She wanted him right now! Remus stood up, and then felt like an idiot. Now that he was standing, it would be dumb to just sit back down, even though he wanted to. He had to make it look like there was a reason… Yes. He moved toward her, and made to shake her hand, but she misconstrued his intentions.

Or maybe he had meant to kiss her, who really knew, right? The point was, he was kissing her with the door wide open. Him…kissing her… The teacher…kissing and caressing his student… Damn.

Ginny kissed him back, hands threading through the hair that was sprinkled with grey. She opened her mouth to him and would have smiled when he deepened the kiss, had she not been, in fact, kissing him.

Remus pressed his pelvis into hers, his hands, moving as though guided by some unholy spirit or something (or perhaps he was just channeling his inner pervert), sliding up her thighs and under her skirt. Oh Merlin…she wasn't wearing any panties. Didn't want him his ass!!

He pulled back, and she looked shocked, but Remus merely turned her gently, but quite firmly, over his desk, so that her bottom protruded to the air, and her skirt slid up several delightful inches. His pants pooled around his ankles easily.

He took her hard and fast, the blood rushing through his ears and the passion that gripped him, blinding him to all else but for the firm buttocks in his hands, and the feel of her pussy clamping around him as she came, pushing him over the edge with her.

Time stopped and the stars burned brighter behind his eyelids and out the window and his orgasm crashed over him, and he sagged onto her, panting. He didn't care that he hadn't bothered with a Silencing Charm or that the door was open, cause that was definitely worth it in his opinion.

Then he looked up in time to see a blur of pale skin and black hair whipping out of sight form his doorway, and heard the door slam closed behind the figure with awful finality. Fuck…Harry!

He pulled away from Ginny, who stood, bracing herself slightly, still panting. "Thanks Professor," she said brightly, righting her clothing. Remus stared as though he had never seen her, and barely registered her leaving his office.

What the hell had he just done?

--

Ginny couldn't be more pleased with herself. Not only had just had mind-blowing sex with a Professor (how many alumni of the school could say _that_?), but also she had executed her plan perfectly.

She wondered absently if she should feel bad, but pushed the thought away. Harry Potter would know what it was like to be betrayed.

Such an occasion called for celebration, so on her way back to the dorms, she popped by the kitchen for some cake. Nothing like cake after sex…

--

Harry was choking on air. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Remus - _his_ Remus - fucking the daylights out of Ginny Weasley. Panic swelled up in him, and he did the only thing he could think of. He ran and fast and as far as possible.

Still, the image seemed to be burned into his mind. He fought back the rising nausea. What the hell was he going to do?

---------

**Author's Note: **ooh…running and hiding now! Please don't hate me…I had to do it…and y'know what, you should thank me cause I was gonna go all out with this, and I so didn't. Pfft…you lot owe me. Reviewing works. LOL. Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Haha… I love you guys. XD. There's a lot of sympathy out there for Harry…and hatred for Ginny. Gwahh… Anyhooters, here's the next bit, and I'm pretty sure after this you're all gonna think I'm on acid. …And I just might be…(kidding) LOL. SET IT ON FIRE!! Cheers.

PS. – Put DOWN the sporks.

---------

"Harry?"

…

"Harry?"

Harry didn't look up. He didn't turn round. It was as though he didn't register the soft voice at all…but he did. _She_ was going to try to talk to him. Undoubtedly with some flimsy, stupid excuse as to why she had been whoring herself for Remus, and he wasn't particularly in the mood to hear it.

Ginny sighed, and went right round the chair to put her face between his and the fire. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not going to apologize to you."

Harry's glare lessened under the weight of shock. "Excuse me? You should be on your fucking knees, _groveling_. So unless you plan to do that, stop wasting my time."

Ginny rolled her eyes and switched tactics. Her hand crept slowly up his thigh and she leaned in intimately. "I don't know about groveling, but I'm sure there are plenty of things I could do for you on my knees…" Her breath was warm and soft over his neck and Harry's eyelids drooped.

He looked at her, all tousle-y hair and sexy pout, cleavage just an eye shift away; she was hot. Definitely. And he wanted her despite the fact he hated her. But there was something else. Something Harry recognized in her, as he had felt it himself. A want, a crave for love…for affection and feeling… He hardened. No…she was nothing, _nothing_ like him.

Harry smirked. She wanted to play? He could play as well. "Hmm…" he found himself saying as her hand, under the cover of the turned chair and her body, fondle his groin now.

"What do you say Harry?" she whispered into his ear. Her lips descended to caress his neck.

Harry stood, still smirking. "Come with me."

--

Hermione frowned and huffed at the display. She turned furiously to Ron. "It's despicable! She just picks him up and throws him away when she likes and Harry's naïve enough to fall for it every time!" Ron glared at her. "Sorry…"

He sighed and glowered at his homework. "I'd gotten my hopes up that maybe I wouldn't have to risk walking in on them anymore… Damn."

Hermione patted his arm absently. "Me too."

--

Harry watched as Ginny's clothes fell away. Lovely… Then she pressed herself to him, and he responded. His lips found hers and he pushed his tongue through them, kissing her. His hand cupped her jaw possessively, almost brutally with its intensity, while its twin pulled her hips and pelvis further flush with his own.

The kiss flared and Harry pulled away, bending his head to kiss down Ginny's neck, his hands now both greedy upon her ample breasts. Ginny gasped and arched into him as his teeth grazed over one nipple, sending shivers up her spine. "Ohh…"

In the next heartbeat, she was upon the mattress, Harry poised above her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She shifted in anticipation and he smiled lightly. One by one his clothes were heaped carelessly beside the bed until he was in naught but his socks. Ginny was verily quivering in anticipation, and she had the hungry look again… Harry steeled himself.

His lips met the joint of shoulder and neck as he slid the entire length of his rock hard erection into her. Her hips lifted and a guttural sound of pleasure rumbled from her throat, incoherently primal and satisfying. He slid out almost entirely, making her whimper from the loss, only to thrust in again. And off he went, pistoning in and out, back and forth, making Ginny moan with every delicious ounce of friction until her voice reached a dizzying crescendo with her orgasm.

She clenched and gasped as Harry kept on through the entire ordeal, only slowly when she stretched limp and sated on the sheets.

His lips captured hers again. "Did you enjoy that?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Mmm…yes." She smiled up at him. Harry fucked her slow and deep, stoking the smoldering embers of her arousal. His fingers toyed with a nipple and he gazed at her.

"I knew you would." His lips took over for his hand as the adventurous fingers skimmed down over her stomach to drag deliciously over her clit. She groaned and he started again, fucking her faster and faster until he was pounding in and out of her and she was spurred right up off the sheets, screams echoing dully in the Silenced room.

And when she reached her shuddering release, Harry lost control and came hard, eyes clenching and every muscle in his body clenched for one blissful breath of nirvana.

He fell beside Ginny, breathless and sweating, unable to move. For several long moments, they simply lie there, not speaking or thinking, just breathing. Then Harry shifted onto his back and lolled his head to the side. "I still want that favour you promised earlier."

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Still not had enough have you?" And with a small giggle, she lifted herself and kneeled over his thighs, her lips wakening Harry's cock slowly and lazily.

"Never."

--

An hour later, Ginny lie on the edge of sleep, sated beyond any measure she'd ever felt. She'd gotten her man back…and she'd just had possibly the best romp ever.

Harry curled into her and she smiled, feeling her consciousness begin to disengage. There was an insistent mouth latched onto her nipple now however, and it dragged her back to herself fully. "Harry," she sighed softly, "I can't…I'm exhausted."

"Mmm…I should imagine _not_." He looked at her, his gaze suddenly sharp. Ginny felt something knot in her stomach.

"What?" she whispered.

Hatred and revulsion now burned in his eyes. "You seemed to have plenty of stamina the other night. I saw you fucking him."

"Harry-"

"Don't…don't even try to say anything. So what then, you'll go all night with him and not me?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry gripped her chin. "Shh…you're a much better lay when you shut the fuck up." He saw the tears in her eyes and let her go, turning away. "Get out."

She didn't move, couldn't move. She thought…he…she thought he still loved her…

"Out!" Harry bellowed, and Ginny slipped from his bed, too in shock to register how incredibly exhausted she was. She hurried threw her clothes on and in the next breath, slipped silently out the door.

Harry leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, gripping his hair as though he had gone mad. Then in a stroke, it came to him. He had punished Ginny for her transgression…but she wasn't the only party at fault.

He slid under his covers and magicked his curtains shut. He would get Remus back as well…He would be fucking damned if they didn't pay.

And with a satisfied smile gracing his lips, he drifted off into a deep, and for once, utterly undisturbed sleep.

--

Ginny made it to her own empty dorm room. It was only nine thirty on a Friday evening…no one would be back yet… She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

Then all at once, the implications of what she'd done hit her. Her hands covered her mouth as it fell open, horrified, and her legs gave way until she crumpled to the floor. Tears welled up inside her and a sob wracked her body, silent and horrible. She was choking on it, on her own guilt and revulsion and thought she might just pass out until she heaved in an enormous breath.

Oh Merlin…what had she done? What was going to happen? Oh God…

---------

**Author's Note: **yeah a tad short, but…meh, I didn't want to push it then have it be uncomfortable. Anyhooters, I have a smidge of a block on NaC and this is filling in for now. So…review!! Please? With chocolate and naked Remus on top? Down by the sea…wouldn't that be smashing? Cheers. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **Wow…you all _really_ hate Ginny don't you? LMAO. I love it. Umm…so this chapter should be really good, Harry getting back at Remus in the BEST possible way. XD So leave your thanks in review form. 'We all deserve to die, even you Mrs. Lovett, even I.' Cheers.

---------

Lupin sat wearily at his desk. The full moon had been fucking hell. Mooney had been like some rabid dog in heat. And no fucking wonder why. He hadn't had this much sex since he and Padfoot had been at Hogwarts…and possibly two years ago when Padfoot came back… He frowned and pushed Sirius from his mind.

But without Sirius, his mind turned to Harry, and h found himself pushing that away just as viciously. He didn't need to think about that. He had to stop thinking and mark the damn papers in front of him!

--

Harry strode confidently down the hall. Rendered invisible by his father's cloak, he didn't bother to look round corners, and as such, nearly walked directly into Ginny Weasley.

Only by jumping back about three feet did he avoid her, but she seemed so preoccupied that she probably wouldn't have noticed if she walked right into the stone wall. Daft whore.

He resumed his trek to Lupin's office, arriving soundly at the creaky old door with the words Defence Against the Dark Arts across it. He looked at it…pondered it for several long moments. Remus was in there. Probably up reading…or sleeping. It had been full moon just recently…

He looked at the door some more and put his hand on the doorknob. He lost his nerve. He made to turn, but a soft noise from behind the door caught his attention. What the-?

--

Remus shifted. With his still overly horny brain, mingled with his inherent exhaustion and the irrepressible thoughts of Harry and Sirius (ooh, or possibly both of them together?), he was now the proud owner of a raging hard-on that made reading third year papers on Dementors rather difficult. He shifted again, but it wasn't any help. If anything he only got more aroused. Fuck.

There was only one thing for it. He looked over his shoulder to the room beyond where his bed waited, warm and soft. It was such energy to get up and go to it… His office door was closed; it was late…who could possibly come upon him? He tidied up the essays hastily, shoving them aside, leaning back in his chair.

He pushed it away from the desk and with a satisfied sigh, caressed the mounting bulge in his pants. His fingers were swift and nimble as he worked his pants undone, gliding tantalizingly over his cock.

As he pulled his erection free, and the cool air wrapped around it, only heightening his arousal, he hissed. It was exquisite. He stroked his cock hard, breathing out raggedly, imagination shifting into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Harry and Sirius welcomed him to bed, both sans clothing.

He turned to Sirius, whose hands Remus imagined on his cock, bursting with joy to see him. Sirius only smiled his trademark little smirk. "Sirius…" he sighed. Then he looked to his left and in his mind's eye, Harry; naked and hard came toward him and imaginary Sirius, dropping to his knees and taking Remus' phallus into his mouth, sucking lustily.

"Mmm…Harry…"

His own hands upon his cock quickened as he imagined Harry servicing him, Sirius pressed to his backside whispering filthy nothings into his ears.

--

Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of someone bashing their bishop. He was, after all, a teenaged boy in a room with four other teenage boys. A little smile wended its way onto his lips though he tried to fight it.

Then he heard his own name. So the good Professor was having less than pure thoughts about a student again… Well Harry wasn't one to argue with a teacher. But oh yes, this would be one for the next edition of _Hogwarts: A History_.

--

"Oh…oh…" he was gasping now, as in his mind's eye Sirius had replaced Harry, and Harry now offered his own cock to Sirius. The Animagus was kept quite busy with both appendages.

Remus watched behind closed eyelids as Sirius took almost all of Harry's length in his mouth, sucking as though he would die if he did not. Die again… Remus pushed the thought away. This was a good thought…

He turned instead, and moved behind Harry, bending him over his godfather's head and pressing his cock against his opening.

Harry moaned hugely and Remus pushed his thick cock into him as his hands dragged over his own cock, wiping the small bead of pre-come that dribbled from the tip down across his length. "Harry" he grunted, pumping himself faster. He was close now, nearly there…and just as he felt his release begin to crest like a tidal wave, his eyes flew open just in time to see the door open and Harry Potter walk through it.

--

Harry waited for the precise moment. And when he opened the door, pushing it aside, and spotted Remus, hand on cock, staring straight back at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

Harry smirked as, almost as though in slow motion, Remus' hand jerked down and he lost all sense of coherency, and came hard. His seed exploded from him in an impressive arc and he tensed and bucked and arched wildly. Then, he collapsed back into his chair, gently stroking himself, as the feeling subsided, and he was dragged from heaven back to reality.

"Having a good evening it seems, so I won't bother to ask," said Harry blithely, closing the door behind himself and coming fully into the room.

"Harry," Remus stated. He didn't know what to say. What did one say to a student whom one had been having sexual relations with until one had cheated on said student with said student's ex? "Hello?" Damn. "Hello."

"Hello."

There was a pause during which Harry kept leering at Remus. "Did you…need something? This really isn't the best time-"

"I did actually. And I think you're just the one to give it to me."

Remus swallowed thickly. Harry was approaching slowly but steadily. "And what's that?"

Harry pulled out his cock and it stood proudly before him. "Three guesses."

Remus opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly Harry was at hi side, pressing a finger over his lips. "Shh…" he whispered. "We're going to do things the way _I_ want them…savvy?" Remus nodded and Harry leaned in, kissing him roughly. "Get up."

Remus stood. Harry took him firmly by the hand, back to where he knew Remus' bed to be. He had only been there a few times, as Remus was paranoid about being caught, but he knew Remus would not deny him tonight. He paused in the middle of the small room and pushed Remus to the bed. "Lie down."

Remus complied again, and Harry casually undressed. He instructed Remus to do the same, and the werewolf hastened to obey, quickly shucking his clothes. "So eager…" Harry murmured, standing before Remus in naught but his wand, which he held loosely in his hand.

He flicked it causally, and suddenly, Remus was unable to move, owing to the fact he'd just been tied to the bedposts. He struggled lightly, but realized it was entirely futile. Harry had him now, and could do anything he wished…

And Harry's intentions became clear when he climbed atop Remus and spread his legs. "So what were you thinking of earlier when I arrived?" he whispered heatedly into his ear.

"You…mostly. And Sirius. I was fucking you and Sirius was…"

"Was what? Tell me."

"Sucking your cock" Remus whispered, colouring like some virginal schoolboy (which he most certainly was _not_).

"Mmm…such a delightful notion…pity I won't get to have it come to life." His smile turned slightly sadistic as he almost brutally impaled the depths of Remus' ass with his cock. Remus yelped and bucked. "Maybe…" Harry hissed. "You should detail it for me. What it's like to have Sirius suck your cock…surely he must have treated you to your fair share."

Remus growled. He knew what Harry was doing. He was being punished, with Sirius and memories of their time together as the tool of his punishment. Harry's hands fisted his cock greedily. "No."

Harry paused in his gentle thrusting. "What? No?" He laughed. "I think not _Professor_. Then again, if you want, I'll just go, and you can stay here, all hot and hard, and if you manage to get yourself untied, then maybe you can have another good wank."

Remus moaned. Damn.

"Now…go _on_ with those details…"

Remus gulped and closed his eyes. He remembered the last time Sirius had taken his cock in his mouth. It had been the day before…before his world fell apart.

"He was always really gentle," he murmured absently, barely noticing as Harry began fucking once more. "He would unbutton my pants slowly, always looking at me. Then his tongue would slide up my thigh…" he gasped in pleasure as Harry's cock prodded his shivering prostate.

"Mmm…keep going."

"Then he'd take my cock in his hands…always so warm they were, too. And he'd lick from the base, underneath, all the way to the tip, drawing out the deepest grunts of pleasure…" Remus was lost in his memory.

Harry reared away from him slightly and gripped his hips hard as he slammed in and out faster. Remus let the feelings take over for a few blissful moments before thinking again of Sirius. The painful stabbing sense of loss twisted again in his heart when he imagined a carefree, grinning Sirius, taking his cock into his mouth.

"Then," Remus rasped, his voice raw with emotion and sex, "he would…" he blushed hard and Harry urged him on. "He'd lick my…bollocks. And he'd just keep rubbing my cock and offering up bits of filth straight from the depths of his gutter-mind."

"And would he suck your cock?" Harry ground out.

Remus moaned louder than ever. "Unh…yes. Oh…ohh yes." Remus was so wrapped up in the sensations, his eyes fell shut and he could see Sirius again, before him, tongue running all over his hot hard length, eyebrows waggling obscenely.

Harry was close. He could feel his orgasm reaching the breaking point and the gentle tug that signaled the turn-off to nirvana behind his navel. "And would you come in his mouth like the good little fuck you were?"

Remus howled as his orgasm slammed into him almost forcefully, pressing him back into the sheets divinely and ripping at his bindings, the rope biting his flesh. Harry lost himself too, and for several blissful moments that seemed to stretch on into the eternity of a heartbeat.

Then Harry collapsed, trembling and sated on Remus, burrowing into his neck subconsciously as he rode out the aftershocks of pleasure. Remus opened his eyes lazily and realized he'd been crying. He made to wipe at his eyes but couldn't move.

Sirius… The dull ache was persistent, and try as he might, Remus could not put Sirius from his mind… He had betrayed his best friend and lover by being with Harry. Fuck, Harry was Sirius' godson… he closed his eyes at the surge of remorse and un-assuaged loss rose like bile in the back of his throat. Then He felt Harry lips moving buy his ear and fought to tune into what the youth was saying.

"Why did you do it? …Why did you sleep with her?"

Remus closed his eyes against the ugly truth. "Because I could… I'm sorry Harry. I…I should never have even…I need time…to…to come to terms with it. Sirius. It was wrong of me to use you to cure my demons…"

Harry shook his head sadly. "You were my way to hold onto Sirius. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose you."

"Some things we cant change Harry."

Harry sat up and pulled away. "Yeah," he whispered bitterly. He hurriedly pulled on his clothing and magicked his Professor free. He looked at Lupin. "There are a lot of things." And with that, he disappeared, slipping from the room under his Cloak.

---------

**Author's Note: **gwah. Sex and angst and hurt feelings…I totally have no soul XD. So you, my dears, have the option. Ending one, or ending two. You HAVE to pick one, but I shan't tell you which is which. Muwah ha. SO! Review and tell me, and this should be wrapped up in about 2 chapters. Aww…T.T Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Professor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so…I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter, deciding whether or not to go the way I finally decided, but, I think I've finally made the right choice. I hope so anyway. . Most of you picked number two (after making me FORCE you to choose) so…number two you shall get. Well here it is, and remember to leave a nice, juicy review. Cheers!

PS. – Speaking of reviews, I can't believe how many I've already got. I'm so flattered. [Is now blushing. 'Looks like piss… This is piss; piss wiv ink.'

---------

"Professor?"

Remus looked up, caught off guard. He's thought he'd seen all his sixth-years leave and was trying to pretend he didn't want a Firewhiskey. "Yes?" he replied automatically. Then he noticed who it was. "Look, I told you I don't think whatever happened before happen again."

Ginny held up her hand to forestall him. "I know. Really, I do… But…well I have an idea. For Harry…I need to do something for him, and I need your help."

Lupin frowned. "I don't think-"

"Oh come off it Remus," she snapped. "I know your pining for him, it's pretty fucking obvious. And you don't have to worry; I don't want to hurt him anymore… I want you two to get back together."

Remus' gaze narrowed. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "I broke you up, it's on me to fix you. Besides…" she looked away. "You make him happy." It was said in such a soft whisper, Ginny was surprised that he even heard it.

He sat back. He wanted to go along with whatever plan she may have concocted for getting Harry back in his good books…but Sirius… Then, as though he was in some weird TV movie or something, he could hear Sirius as clear as day, and almost even dream him into existence to speak the words he heard.

"Mooney you ponce… you've already shagged the bejesus out of him, you owe him now. Besides, you're not going to replace me. Pfft, as if anyone, even the spawn of Prongs and Evans, could anyway." Remus pictured the wink that would undoubtedly follow, and the smirk, and he smiled softly to himself. 

Never mind that he might be mad, Sirius, or Sirius-In-His-Head, was completely and utterly right. Not that he'd ever tell him that. Then he'd never live it down… He smiled up at Ginny. "What did you have in mind?"

--

"Harry?"

"Hermione," Harry replied softly, going back to his Transfiguration. 

"Harry, er…well, Ginny wants to talk to you…"

The black-haired youth didn't bother looking up. "Good for her."

"Harry, I think she wants to apologize… Can you just do it? Please? The tension around here lately is driving me mad and I can barely study."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course there would be some book-related motive behind this… "Fine, if I talk to her will you and Ron both sod off trying to 'cheer me up without actually telling me you're trying' and let me do my damned homework?"

"I suppose."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Where is she?"

"Oh…um…I actually have no idea."

Harry pulled the Map from his bag, and unfolded it covertly, murmuring the incantation to activate it. He scanned the entire school, with Hermione's help, and was just about to give up, when suddenly Hermione cried out. "There!"

"Where?"

"In Professor Lupin's study."

--

Lupin looked up sharply from his desk at the brisk knock. "Come in."

The door opened and Harry stood indecisive on the doorstep. Then he seemed to steel himself and stepped into the room. "Where is she?"

Remus didn't have to ask. He stood wordlessly and Harry followed him back into his bedroom. The Boy Who Lived frowned. This had better be one _helluva_ apology, or there had better be a really fucking great excuse as to why she was in here.

The room was dark, and Lupin paused at the threshold, waving Harry in. Harry went, and heard Remus follow, but then the door shut and there was no light whatsoever. "What the hell is going on?" Harry shouted.

The darkness was only momentary, and the next heartbeat, and the lights had come up. Ginny was naked before him, and when he turned, he saw Remus was also naked, and currently locking them in.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, and his head whipped (rather reluctantly) around to face her. "I – _we_ – want to apologize. We know we were unfair to you and we want to make it up to you…" She looked down. "You…you don't have to if you want, but…" her eyes met his again, "please?"

Harry stared at her and then to Remus. "Please Harry," he said softly. "Let us make it up to you."

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because…"

"We love you. And even though we know we don't deserve to have you love us back…we do."

Harry's gaze shifted from Ginny back to Remus, and to the redhead again. The silence was palpable. He gulped and tried not to stare at the obvious arousal of the both of them and simultaneously try to tamp down his own rising passion.

"I…" He faltered. He had already made up his mind (or his cock had) and there was no sense in denying it now. Remus seemed to sense this, because the next thing Harry knew, he could feel the werewolf's body pressed intimately to his own and gentle, long-fingered hands on his belt.

Ginny stepped forward and helped divest Harry of his clothing as well, and soon, he stood naked and hard before them. "We do this my way," he said softly, eliciting smiles from his companions. 

"Of course."

Harry stepped forward and kissed Remus hard on the mouth, his tongue darting forward to meet the lycanthrope's and deepening the kiss. Then Harry pulled back, and his lips sought Ginny's claiming them with the same intensity and force.

--

They met, the three of them, together in a weird, almost ethereal synchronism, mouths hungry and lips greedy, hands bold and exploring, and Ginny watched as Remus took Harry from behind. They moved together almost like one. Her stomach sucked in as Harry's mouth descended to ravage he womanhood and she met Remus' eyes momentarily. 

The look he gave her was simple and obvious. He wanted Harry, and Harry was his. 

Ginny was lying on her back, Harry over her, and Remus over him. Harry was fucking her like there was no tomorrow, and she could feel her orgasm building, but it felt incredibly hollow. She knew Remus and Harry deserved to be together…they fit, much better than she and Harry ever could. She knew what she would do.

Just then, she heard Harry grunt, and felt him explode inside her, panting and sweating, and felt her own shuddering release take wing. 

The three lay, tangled and messy on the sheets, all three panting, and none with any desire whatsoever to move ever again.

Ginny sat up. As much as she wanted to just lie here and avoid reality, she really didn't have that luxury. She smiled sadly down at Remus, and leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just…take care of yourself Harry."

He nodded and with one last look of poorly concealed longing, she slipped from the room.

Harry turned and snuggled into Remus. "I feel bad for her. Despite it all, I do."

Remus sighed. "Me too. But not _too_ bad," he added, at Harry's look. Silence enveloped them again. "So does this mean you want to…?"

Harry sighed and sat up. "You hurt me Remus."

"I know."

"But I forgive you…"

Remus looked up hopefully. "You do?"

"Of course I do… But I don't know if I can trust you the same way anymore."

Remus put his arms around Harry. "I promise you, you can. You can…"

---------

**Author's Note: **eww, I hate this chapter and it sucks fucking bollocks. Apologies. I'm all written out today… But I promise next one (sadly also the last one) shall be better. Until then, drop me a line? Cheers.

PS. – Just in case anyone was wondering, option two won. Option two was the one where Harry and Remus got together. Option one would have been Ginny and Harry… Then if there had been a tie it's would've been a weird mash-up of the two. LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Professor

Professor

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! …And AU-ness. Ye be warned

Author's Note: and so we come to the end. It feels…weird. I can only imagine what NaC is going to be like if this is eerie. It's like my little deformed baby is leaving the nest… (tear). Anyhooters, here it is, so just one last round of reviews, then you can all sod off. LMAO. Kidding, I love you all. XD Cheers!

PS. – Ooh! Easter chocolates! Oh dear…I think I've done Remus proud…there's none left!

* * *

"Harry…where have you been? Ginny came back ages ago!"

Harry shook his head but couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. Hermione was really in need of a good lay or something 'cause he was getting pretty tired of her butting into his life. He really needed to talk to Ron about that…

"Harry, are you even listening to me!?"

He smirked up at her. "Actually, no." And with a little wave at Hermione, who looked like she had just been told they were bulldozing the library to build another Quidditch pitch (shocked outrage), and Ron, who was trying to not laugh, left for the comfort of his bed.

* * *

"Ginny."

The redhead looked up. "Oh, hi Luna."

"You look sad. What's wrong?"

Ginny pasted on a smile. "Nothing…boy troubles."

"Oh. So I guess you found out about Harry and Professor Lupin? I didn't think you still liked him."

Ginny gagged a bit on her shock. "What?"

"Oh, so you didn't know then?"

"I didn't know you knew! Oh Merlin, who else knows? Re-Professor Lupin could get sacked if the Board of Governors ever found out he-"

"Oh, I won't tell anyone." The blonde smiled happily. "So I was just going to take a walk by the lake. Want to join me?"

Ginny was about to decline, but then something dawned on her. Luna was actually really hot… The words came out of her mouth before she was aware of them. "I'd love to."

Luna beamed and hooked their arms together, leading the way.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Remus. Harry came to his 'office' quite often to serve 'detention', and he found himself sneaking along corridors to meet his young lover for trysts in the Room of Requirement more and more. But he couldn't be happier.

He was setting his seventh years a rather tediously long essay (which he wasn't looking forward to marking), and just explaining to Hermione that if she went over the prescribed length he wouldn't read it, when he caught, form the corner of his eye, Harry passing a note along to Ronald.

"Then again," he said more loudly than needed, "people who pass notes in my class will find I won't be lenient in my marking either." Harry and Ron looked up guiltily, and Remus tamped down his arousal as Harry gave him sexy eyes. "Mr. Potter, I will see you in my office for detention this evening. Seven o'cock. Clock. Seven o'clock."

There was an outburst of giggling at his slip, and he blushed, but didn't really care. He was getting laid tonight.

* * *

Harry was walking slowly toward Remus' office later that evening when he heard a soft thumping coming from one of the broom cupboards. He paused on his way. There was a high pitched giggle, and Harry was smirking and shaking his head, making to keep on, when suddenly, the old creaky door, sick of being used as a vertical bed, gave way and two girls tumbled out onto him.

Luna cried out as Ginny fell on top of her, and they fell together into Harry, ending up a huge sprawling mess on the floor. Harry sat up slowly.

"Hello Harry," Luna said happily. "You really don't have very good luck, do you?"

"Hi Luna. Er…I don't want to ask what you and Ginny were doing in there do I?"

"No, you don't," said Ginny, trying to sound annoyed, but merely sounding smug. She shoved the Boy Who Lived off of herself, and helped Luna to her feet. The two girls looked exceedingly rumpled and Harry smirked knowingly at Ginny, who blushed lightly.

"Come on Luna," she said softly. "I want to show you something in my dorm room…" Harry didn't need to guess what it might be.

Luna however looked excited. "I hope it's a Blibering Humdinger!"

"Well," said Ginny as the two made their way arm in arm in the direction Harry had come from, "one of us might be blibering, and I should hope it'll be a humdinger." She winked saucily over her shoulder at Harry, who merely shook his head and continued on to Remus' office.

* * *

"Come in" Remus said softly at the telltale knock on his door. It opened and revealed Harry, who smirked at him coyly. "You're very nearly late," he said, rising from his chair.

Harry shrugged. "Bumped into some people on my way."

Remus came up to him and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue pushing into the willing boy's mouth, making him groan in anticipation. "Well I might just have to keep you later tonight in that case…"

Harry blinked and struggled to open his eyes again through the thick weight of desire as Remus sucked at his neck. "Mmm…God…yes."

The next thing he realized was that Remus' hand was definitely in his pants and it was definitely excellent by him. His head lolled back as pleasure lapped up his veins, making his head dizzy and his heart pound. Suddenly, Remus pulled away. Harry whimpered in loss.

"Shh…" Remus cooed into his shoulder, gently reaching up and removing the garment. He trailed a teasing finger over Harry's stomach, hooking around his belt buckle and tugging possessively. "Be patient, love."

Harry looked up at him, desire written plain across his features. He smirked and brushed intimately up against Remus, though there was several feet of space, as he pushed by him, and leaned casually up against Remus desk. "Patience isn't one of my strong suits."

Remus cocked a brow. "Oh really…well…perhaps we can teach you the meaning of patience…no?"

Harry stood upright and unbuckled his pants boldly. This rite was usually reserved for Remus, unless time was of the essence. And it certainly wasn't tonight. Harry let his pants fall and Remus watched, an amused little twist of the lips his only reaction. He waited until Harry stood naked and rock hard before him. "I think that will do Harry." He strode forward confidently, pulling off his own clothing but stopping at his underwear, and round his desk to sit in his chair. "Assume the position."

Harry's cock visibly twitched at the command, and he made to bend himself over the desk. He was panting in his need.

"Not that one," Remus corrected huskily. Harry immediately turned and bent himself over Remus' lap, his arse sticking temptingly into the air. The werewolf's hand smoothed over it, squeezing with a little sigh of pleasurable contentment.

Harry gasped as the sound of the spank reverberated dully around his office. His hand muffled the groan of pleasure Harry let slip, but Remus still heard it. "Enjoyed that did you?" He delivered another to the opposite buttock.

Then several came in quick succession, and Harry lost count as his mounting arousal overrode his brain. Remus could feel the pre-come on his thigh and paused, merely stroking his lover's now very red arse. "Do you want to come?"

Harry moaned. "Yes," he rasped. "God…Merlin, please."

"Mmm…but we have to teach you some patience, don't we?"

Harry groaned as his arousal sharpened. Remus waved his wand and suddenly, something shiny and silver materialized, and he plucked it effortlessly from the air. He ushered Harry into a standing position before him, and without pretence, clamped the small object around the base of his cock firmly.

"Don't you just love Muggle inventions Harry?"

"Wh-what?" His cock was throbbing so delectably he couldn't speak coherently.

"That," Remus murmured, kissing the head of his cock lazily, "is to keep you," his tongue swirled around, tasting Harry's pre-come, "from coming just yet." His mouth consumed the tip of his cock hungrily, sliding down and stuffing as much of the delicious length as he could into his mouth, his hand gripping the rest.

Harry bucked forward helplessly. His arousal was like a sharp pain jabbing deliciously at his nerve endings. He was going to die and as long as he could come, it would be all fucking right.

Remus pulled back as he heard Harry's breathy whimpers and moans.

"How about now? You want to come yet?"

"Fuck, yes. Oh fucking God yes….oh please…Remus…oh Merlin."

"Patience…" Remus hissed. "Wait for it my dear, wait for it." He turned Harry and bent him over his desk. Harry moaned in anticipation and relief. Finally, Remus was going to fuck him and then he would let Harry come.

But no cock was forthcoming. Instead, Remus remained seated and leaned in, spreading Harry's buttocks. "Mmm…so good." He squeezed the flesh and Harry hissed as the pain burned back up, the electric feeling shooting from ass to cock and back.

A gentle probing finger pushed at his entrance and Harry groaned as Remus slid it in. "Moan for me, love." Harry moaned vociferously. Remus smirked, pulling his finger away and licking Harry's entrance. The boy arched terrifically, verily screaming.

"Fuck Remus. Oh my fucking…I need to come so bad…please, I can't-"

"Patience," Remus reminded softly, chuckling at his lover's predicament. "But I must say, I love it when you beg me."

"Please Remus…" Harry was desperate.

"Alright" Remus conceded. "Only because you said please."

He spanked Harry's um playfully again, and moved behind him, his cock pressing to the youth's sphincter. Harry gasped as his entire length slid into him, stretching him, and making the both of them gasp and moan.

"Christ Harry…" Remus breathed. Harry was beyond coherent thought. All he knew was that he had never, never, felt this tantric and utterly fucking horny. He wanted Remus to pound him and not stop until he was screaming and take of the damned cock ring.

Remus slid out but immediately re-sheathed himself in Harry's heat. "Unh…" Harry's grunt spurred something deeper and more primal in Remus, and he started to fuck the boy senseless, blinded by his own raging need.

Harry was screaming as sweat poured off of him. Remus thrust in and out of him at a dizzying pace, pumping his cock hard in time, and combined with the cock ring, it was utterly too much. He was going to pass out or die or…implode. It was fucking perfect, in the greatest sense of the word.

Then with a feral growl, Remus grabbed the cock ring, sliding it down the entire length of Harry's cock, raking every last nerve ending, and Harry felt himself come with earth shaking force, leaving his body arching and every muscle spasming at once. Remus howled his own release, and as Harry fell into the soft recesses of blissful obliviousness, felt Remus' seed burst deep in his ass.

* * *

Luna and Ginny looked down the corridor to the Defence classroom. They'd just had a rather satisfying romp in Ginny's bed, and the redhead was now walking her young lover back to her common room.

Ginny arched a brow, smirking at the unmistakable sounds. Luna merely smiled. "Wow, sounds like Harry's luck is changing for the better."

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. I know you know the drill so I won't say it but… (looks longingly at purple button)… Gwah, I love you all, you are a big part of why I do this. Muchos love, and my best to all. Cheers!


End file.
